Not What it Seems
by Misty Narumi
Summary: drabble. A new face appears before Card Capitol… although she seems familiar.


**Title: Not what it Seems**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: drabble. A new face appears before Card Capitol… although she seems familiar. **

**Note: Enjoy! **

****

Heels clicked under the cemented pavement as the owner walked on the sidewalk towards a certain destination. It was a nice, cool spring day with a slight breeze whisking in town and the sky clear blue with a few clouds floating. The clouds were that of cotton, soft as a pillow. The person was of a young girl in her pre-teens, her spring white hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around and a bow in the back. The hat covered most of her face. She wore a spring light-yellow dress with short puffed sleeves, the skirt reaching a little past her knees showing her knee-high white socks; A pink sash wrapped around her petite waist. On her feet were dress-like yet casual pink platform shoes with brown heels.

The girl stopped in her steps as she came across Card Capitol and stared at the sign warily. A nervous tension swept against her form as a nervous sweat trickled down her cheek. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when the doors slid open a man with spiked green hair and glasses greeted her.

"You seem new around here," he greeted. "Would you like to come inside and have a look? If you're interested, there's…."

The girl fought the urge to look at the man in the eye. "I…thank you… I guess… I can stay for a while…" she said shyly before Shin slightly pushed her inside, the doors closing after them.

Shin glanced at her for a moment. "I can't explain, but…. Somehow I know you…"

The girl quickly shook her head. "N-no! I…I don't know you at all! I-I'm sorry!"

"Meow…."

"Eep!"

"Ah… Manager…" Shin greeted the blue-eyed gray and white cat lying on the register desk.

"Please remove your hat when you enter the shop," a young woman with light purple hair with sapphire eyes translated calmly without averting her eyes from her novel.

"Ah… I'm sorry, I'm…terribly shy and…." The young girl stammered, holding onto her hat. Misaki stared at quizzically at the girl and studied her for a moment.

"Yosh! It's time for me to win some battles!"

"M-Morikawa…"

The girl jumped startled and thought her heart beat rabidly as the voices behind her entered the store. She didn't dare to glance behind her then stood stiff as the boys approached her.

"A new face?"

"She's… kinna cute," the brunette Izaki remarked.

"Kourin-chan's cuter!"

The girl peeked from under her hat and glanced around the store. A bit of relief washed over her as she released a small breath from her slightly parted lips. _He's not here. _A hand cupped her shoulder.

"If you want, you can be my disciple of learning from the Master! Of how to play Vanguard!"

"Lose-Umi!"

"What you say, brat?"

The young spiked-hair boy glanced around the store. "Aww, Big Brother's not here…"

"NH…"

His crimson's eyes set on the girl in between Morikawa and Izaki, her back facing him and his friends. He stared and studied her slender form for a moment from foot to head. An image of an older Emi with a slender form appeared in his mind, beautiful and radiant as ever before shaking it out of his trance. He did a double take noticing some blue hair revealed under the hat. Kamui couldn't brush the thought this girl might be familiar yet not what he seemed to be. He stepped in front of her causing her to step back sheepishly holding her hat. Kamui stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"I…I'm new…."

"I know that!" he mentally rolled his eyes. "by the way, do you know how to play Vanguard?"

"No… I mean… Yes… no! kind of…." She stuttered, trailing off with her words. "I…I just remembered I have somewhere else to go. Sorry…" she gave a slight bow before dashing out of the store. As if luck decided to go against her, she squeaked holding down her skirt as the wind whisked against her form. She gasped as her hat flew away towards an unknown place and failed to catch it.

The group that met the girl gaped at her in astonishment.

"AICHI?" "Big Brother?"

The blue-haired boy became startled for a moment before turning his attention towards them giving a nervous chuckle.

Aichi explained that his maternal Grandmother arrived for a visit yesterday and that she truly believed he was a girl ever since he was an infant. She always had him wear dresses and skirts insisting of him becoming a "Lady", also of her suggesting of sending him to an academy to learn ways of becoming a Lady. And his Grandmother won't listen to her daughter, his mother, that Aichi was actually a boy. His Grandmother felt proud to have "beautiful granddaughters" that she imagined one day would become "beautiful ladies".

At this, his friends laughed at the image of "Lady Aichi", except for Misaki and Shin who had slight pity on the poor boy. Aichi mentally sighed, embarrassed, that he was never going to let this down.

**000000000000000000000**

**Note: Aichi is just too adorable….**


End file.
